It may be desirable for insulation blankets which are used in the lower half of an aircraft fuselage to be more heat-resistant. The challenge for the aerospace industry is to develop new structures that exhibit the desired mechanical and heat-resistant properties without imposing a significant weight penalty. Therefore, insulation blanket cover films with improved heat resistance properties have been developed. Existing cover film structures which meet the new heat resistance requirements may be characterized as heavier than desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for insulation blankets that have improved mechanical and heat-resistant properties by incorporating a cover film that has improved heat resistance properties on the blankets that overcome the challenges discussed above.